twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Dragon Irbert
Shadow Dragon one of the end-game bosses; to beat this boss, a full team of geared people with equipments from Zombie Lord and Skeleton King Desperia is recommended characters recommended group of lvl 380 up items. Spells Darkness- * Shadow Dragon calls out a player's name and places Darkness debuff on them. * Darkness does high damage to nearby players, killing them quickly (similar to Mark of Hatred on FN). * Debuff Duration: 10 seconds. * Darkness Cooldown: 30 Seconds? Shadow Breath- * Shadow Dragon uses a purple shockwave dealing 30k damage (similar to SK). * Players hit by the shockwave receive Shadowed Breath debuff. * Players with Shadowed Breath cannot be healed. * Debuff Duration: 5 seconds. * Shadow Breath Cooldown: 15 Seconds?? Dark Binding- * This ability is only used after the boss reaches 50%. * Boss lays down small purple circles underneath a random hero. * The circle activates when someone runs over it, Silencing and Slowing all nearby players for five seconds (Dark Binding debuff). * Debuff Duration: 5 Seconds. * Circle Cooldown: 10 Seconds?? * The circle disappears after activation. * Killing a Shadow Drake will provide a smokescreen that prevents anyone underneath from being targeted by Dark Binding ability. Dragonic Skin- * Converts Damage Taken into Heals (same as Ring of the Reaper active). * Duration: 3 seconds. * Cooldown: 15 seconds. * Can be broken. Super Armor- * Stun Immunity (same as FN Overload but without the knockback) * Duration: Five Seconds or the time for him to drain from 100 to 0 mana. * Casts when he reaches 100 mana (gains mana when engaged). Invulnerability- * At 50% health, Shadow Dragon goes Invulnerable and heals to full health. * He spawns three Shadow Drakes on the Left and three on the Right. * Invulnerability ends when the six Shadow Drakes are killed. Shadow Drakes (8.7M Health)'-' * Six Shadow Drakes spawn when boss reaches 50% for the first time. Three on each side. * They cast the same Shockwave as Shadow Dragon, reducing healing received to zero for five seconds. * Shadow Drakes become Frenzied if more than three are brought together. * Frenzy gives 90% Damage Reduction, and increased Attack Speed and Movement Speed. It is an anti-gathering measure, to prevent killing all the Shadow Drakes at once. * Note: Frenzy also gives a large degeneration to the Shadow Drakes, but the degeneration is countered by the 90% Damage Reduction. I think if four or more Shadow Drakes are brought together, then at least three become Frenzied. Then, if you kill the non frenzied ones, the remaining Shadow Drakes will lose frenzy and rapidly degen to 1 health. Dragon Howl- * Large AoE. * Casts when below 50% (unconfirmed). * Not sure how this ability works or how much damage it does. * Cast text is two purple lines (with Unifont). * Cooldown: Degeneration Aura- * All Players lose 10% health every second throughout the entire fight. How to Approach If you want to fight Shadow Dragon Irbert, you need to kill the Mage Lord, then go to the Mountain Peaks (you can enter this zone from the large door in Frosty Snowfield) and drop 12 blue powders on sleeping Elder Paracelsus to awaken him. After he is awakened, he will break the barrier blocking the path to where Shadow Dragon Irbert awaits. Drop List Category:Bosses Category:Raid Boss